Maya's First Time
by arilovexo
Summary: "I'm never taking advice from Tori, Katie, or a magazine about this stuff ever again." Cam looked at her and she looked away, embarrassed. "Don't judge me!" He laughed and hugged her tight. "This is why I love you."


**I had to. It's a good lighthearted story about Cam and Maya. It's a long one.**

**Enjoy. I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

"It was so amazing, he just made it feel so special and—I don't know, he's just… _perfect_."

"I mean, it felt _so damn good_."

"Right? Isn't it just _amazing_?"

Maya groaned, making a face as she listened to the girls in her French class talk about their first times with their boyfriends. She was trying so hard not to snap her pencil in half in agitation and annoyance.

They all looked at her and she gave them a half sweet, half bitchy smile, and put her pencil down.

Then they girls leaned in closer and started to whisper about _what a virgin she was, like oh my god_.

Pathetic.

She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, her fingers moving to the strands of her hair moments later.

"Hey! Hey! Don't pull out your hair!" She felt a pair of hands on her wrists and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend, Cam, gently pulling her hands from her hair. He sat down beside her and held her hand, as she bit her lip and looked away. "Something on your mind?"

Well, he was a good guesser wasn't he?

The girls behind them started to snicker and she looked at them a moment, before turning to Cam and leaning in, her lips attaching to his, her hands going to his hair so she could kiss him deeper and harder. Then she broke it and smiled sweetly at him, going back to what she'd been doing before, holding his hand, their fingers intertwined.

She snuck a look back at them and smirked in satisfaction when they had looks of shock on their faces. Yeah, that's right. Be _very _jealous of me and my super hot hockey star boyfriend, she thought.

"Okay, what was that for?"

"I just missed you." She said, leaning in and giving him a softer kiss. "I know I saw you like two hours ago, but still." She reached up her other hand and ran her fingers through his hair which she knew he liked. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, then opened them and looked at her.

"I missed you too," He finally said, and leaned his forehead against hers causing her to giggle. Then he looked at her seriously, "But seriously, why did you kiss me like that?"

Damn him for knowing her so well. "I don't know, those girls there, the three bitches of Degrassi High School were teasing me about being a virgin and I just lost it I guess. Sorry."

"Jealous of their not so virgin statuses?" He guessed and her mouth dropped open.

"I am not!" She playfully smacked him causing him to laugh, "I just… I don't know," She looked down at her workbook, chewing on her lip as she looked up at him. "We've been together for ten months now, and I just think I'm _ready_ you know, for the next step."

Now it was _his _turn to be in shock, and _hers _to be amused. "You want to—to have—uhm, _sex_?"

"No, I want to go skydiving." She sarcastically responded, "_Yes_. Cam, I think we're ready."

"I just want to make sure here. You're saying you're ready for us to have sex?" She nodded, "And it's not just to show the, as you so kindly called them, three bitches of Degrassi High School that you're not a virgin?"

"I don't care about them, I care about us, and I love you and you love me, so what's stopping us?"

He was silent and kept a straight face, which in turn, caused Maya to sigh annoyed, "_Caaamm_." She whined and he laughed.

"I don't even know why I'm pretending to think about it. You're right," He leaned in and kissed her, "We'll take the next step. But we'll make plans for it later, okay? We should be prepared and ready and—"

"You've been hanging out with Eli just a _little _too much."

He laughed and put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "I love you too, Maya."

* * *

"I am _so _nervous, you know. Like what if I'm not ready? What if I'm just over analyzing this and—"

"Maya! Calm down!" Tori got up from her seat on Maya's bed and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "You are reading way too much into this, right guys?"

Tristan nodded and Zig just put his hand up in acknowledgment in complete boredom. Maya was glad Cam had an after school hockey practice, because she wouldn't know what she would've done if he was there with them talking about this.

"How do I know… if I'm ready to… you know…" She trailed off awkwardly and Tori smiled, wanting to laugh _so badly_, but restraining for her best friend's sake.

She turned around to face Tristan and Zig. "Guys, this conversation's about to get awkward, so I suggest you either leave, or just stay and no comments, okay? No need to make Maya more embarrassed or flustered than she already is."

"Meaning you're going to tell her about our sex life?" Zig asked, and she nodded. Wow, Tori definitely didn't hold back, Maya thought. She was too blunt for her own good. He smiled and got comfortable, "In that case I'll stay. Tristan… good luck to you bro."

"No, I'm curious myself." Tristan said, "I'll stay as well."

"Fine, but no comments remember?" Tori pointed at them, narrowing her eyes and Maya groaned. This was so humiliating. But at the same time she was so curious, so it didn't matter to her anymore.

"Answer the damn question, before I regret having this little meeting." She said, sitting on her bed, and looking down at her hands.

"Alright, repeat the question, I forgot it already." _Of course you did, Tori_.

"How do I know if… I'm ready to… you know…" She trailed off again awkwardly. Tori just put her hand over the lower part of her body and moved it around above it, gesturing to what she was trying to say, Maya hoped.

"You should be wet here so that it doesn't hurt as much when it stretches later on."

Wait, why was she getting sex advice from Tori again? Oh right. She had experience, and she was somewhat _less _annoying than the girls in her class. Not that she'd ask them for advice or anything.

"So I have to be… wet." Maya repeated, "Okay, good to know. But how do I know if he's uhm… ready?"

"Didn't you take a health class in grade seven or eight?" Tristan interrupted, only to earn a death glare from Tori. "What I'm just asking?"

"I know how sex works!" Maya exclaimed, "I just don't know how it works for me personally."

"It's different for everyone, Maya." Tori responded. "I mean, Zig and I have fun with it."

She made a face and looked at her confused. "What does that even mean?"

"There's more than one position." Zig looked dreamily at his girlfriend. "Not just the one you think there is."

"Okay, please stop eye-fucking each other from across the room, that's kinda…_ugh_." Maya visibly shuddered, then looked up at them.

"Okay, look, I have a question. Have you ever…." Tori leaned in and whispered one word into Maya's ear.

_Masturbated. _

Maya's face turned pink, and she didn't answer.

"It's okay, everyone does it. It's natural." Tori put her hand on her shoulder.

"I uhm… okay, I—" She realized then that she'd never be the kind of open person Tori is. As in she'd never openly talk about her sex life with _anyone_. She was half grateful for that and half well.. not so much.

"Here's a better question," Zig leaned forward. "How far have you and Cam gone in your ten month relationship?"

She thought back to when they would go to her house after school and make out in the basement, or since he'd just gotten his driver's license, the intense make out sessions in the back of his car, and how a few months ago, they'd gone _farther. _If farther meant, putting his hand up her shirt and touching her chest outside her bra or her touching him outside his pants. She even went _underneath _one afternoon, but had gotten nervous and they stopped. She had felt bad because he said he was in a lot of pain.

"Not far at all." She finally answered, then moved her hands above her chest area and her lower area. "Just outside groping pretty much."

"Okay, then we—" Tori gestured in between herself and her boyfriend. "Will help you out with this, you know, coach you so that you're comfortable."

"Coach me?" Maya repeated flatly. "Really?"

Tori nodded, "And the first thing you're going to do, is after Cam is done with practice today, and he calls you, you are going to invite him over and you are going to take the next step a few before the really _big _one. Pun intended."

"Hah-hah." Maya sarcastically responded, putting her knees up to her chest she rested her chin on top and looked at her feet. She noticed how her nails weren't painted and that immediately bothered her. "Help me paint my nails?"

Tori looked at her confused. "Why?"

She shrugged, "I read somewhere that guys are turned on by painted nails. It means the girl is more put together or something like that." She looked at her fingers, glad that she had gone to get a manicure the day before with Katie.

"Alright, fine. But don't forget! You guys have to do this slow, so you're comfortable with each other, okay? There's no sense in rushing it, it'll just be awkward later on if you do that."

Maya nodded in understanding, then wiggled her toes in front of Tori, "now paint my nails, bitch."

Zig and Tristan laughed while Tori made a face.

"Sure thing… _slut_." She smirked and Maya's mouth dropped open. Tori said nothing more, just stood up and went to the bathroom Maya shared with her sister to get red nail polish.

When she returned Maya hugged her, "Don't worry, you're _my _bitch."

Tori laughed, "Good to know."

* * *

_Make your guy feel good by giving him a foot rub and then slowly moving up his body to massage his back and then shoulders. He'll think it's sensual and relaxing at the same time. A definite turn-on._

Maya was so into reading the _Cosmopolitan _she'd snuck from her sister's room that she jumped when her phone rang. Putting her hand over heart, she quickly reached over to her beside table and grabbed it. Reading the caller ID, she realized it was her boyfriend calling and answered it as she flipped the page and continued reading the article.

"Hey, babe." She answered, tearing her eyes away from the magazine to look up at her doorway which just had a poster of Josh Hutcherson on the back of it, something Cam constantly teased her about.

"Hey, I just got done with practice, what are you up to?"

She lay back on her bed, Tori's words earlier stuck in her mind. Though she hoped not permanently. "Nothing, just hanging out, uhm, you should come over." She realized then that her parents were home, so she quickly switched it. "Actually, just pick me up and we can go somewhere uhm… _private_."

"Okay." He sounded like he knew she was up to something, but didn't say anything more. "I'll pick you up in ten minutes, I just have to change."

"Perfect. See you then!" And then she hung up the phone. Looking at her choice in attire, she realized she needed to change too and got up. Since it was a little warm out still (as it wasn't too late and oddly warm for fall in Toronto), she decided on short shorts, and a tank top. She put on black flip flops which made her tan skin and red toes more… well, she hoped sultry, though she knew that was unlikely. She kept her hair down and then grabbed one of Cam's old hockey hoodies, putting it on over her clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized she looked pretty hot, and smiled to herself.

Her phone went off two minutes later as she was reapplying her make-up and she grabbed it.

**Outside**_**. **_

Simple text there, Cam. She thought and quickly ran out of her room, passing by her mother on the way down.

"Going somewhere?" She asked and she nodded.

"Cam's outside waiting for me, I'll be back home later." She didn't bother waiting for a response, and quickly ran out of the house and toward her boyfriend's car where she quickly got in. Suddenly she felt nervous, and looked up at him as he looked back at her.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Totally fine," She gave him a dismissive wave with her hand. "Uh, so where should we go?"

"I was hoping you knew that." He responded, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "So hungry."

"Good, then let's go get something to eat." He said, pulling out of his parking spot in front of her house. It was silent in between them for a few minutes, before Maya asked him how practice was and they talked about it all the way to the diner.

* * *

"Eat the blackberry, I promise it won't bite you." Cam held it above her head and she batted it away with her hand.

"I hate blackberries." She said, making a face. "Like with a passion." He rolled his eyes and she grinned, laying her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her and hanging off her arm. He was holding her close as she cuddled against him, happy that they had a corner booth and could sit as close as they wanted without anyone saying a word. She was comfortable and happy, as he continued to eat his food, her making a face every few bites just to mess with him.

He soon finished and lay his head on top of hers, his cheek on the top of her head. After a few minutes, she lifted her head and looked up at him. He looked back at her and she reached up to kiss him, at first it started out slow, but soon became faster and deeper as they pressed their mouths against each other's more.

"Ahem." They heard and broke apart to see their waitress looking at them, an uncomfortable look on her face. "Here's your check," She said awkwardly and then very _nearly _ran off.

Cam laughed as Maya reached over to grab it, her body moving from his for only a moment, before going back to where it was, just the moment before. She handed it to him and he took it, putting a twenty dollar bill on it, before putting it back down.

"That was sort of embarrassing." Maya said and Cam laughed again.

"Like it's not normal for them to see couples making out," Cam rolled his eyes.

"How would I know?" Maya teased back, "I mean it's not like we come here often enough. They should know who we are by now."

"Uh, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she's new." Cam pointed out and Maya nodded.

"That explains so much." He kissed her quickly and then took his arm off her, much to her disappointment. "Come on, let's get out of here, before she gives us the death glare again." He got out of the booth and waited for her.

Maya laughed, getting out of the booth and standing up. "I don't think that would be such a bad thing, to be honest."

"Speak for yourself." He muttered, putting his arm around her, he led out of the diner. "She was definitely looking at me."

"Don't worry…" Maya said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're still pretty cool."

Cam smiled. "So where to next?"

"I don't know." She turned towards him, and looked up at him, she trailed her finger from his chest down lower and then back up at him again. "Let's just… go somewhere private."

He slowly nodded his head, "Oh-okay. Let's do that."

She smirked, realizing she didn't really have anything to worry about. After all, she had Cam right where she wanted him.

* * *

"So…" Maya trailed off as they both sat in his car, the music on his radio blaring softly in the background. "Let's play a game. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She gasped, "Why not truth!"

"Why does it matter?" He mimicked her and her mouth dropped open as he laughed, "Alright fine. Truth."

"How badly do you want to kiss me right now?"

"A little forward, aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question."

He didn't answer with words, instead he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, he waited about two seconds and then _really _kissed her. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"That answer your question?" He asked, seeing the dazed look on her face.

"Y-yeah, sure. It definitely does."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on my lap and makeout with me." No arguments there. She climbed over the gearshift (as he drove a stick shift and was terrified if she did anything at all, the car would move backwards down the hill and they would probably die), and positioned herself on his lap, straddling him. She moved his seat back, and then got more comfortable, rubbing herself against his grey sweats. He groaned though when she rubbed herself against his groin.

She then leaned forward, her hands on his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him slowly and softly, sensually biting his lip when she pulled back. He looked at her a few seconds, studying her, only to find that her blue eyes had darkened to almost a violet color. He knew what that meant: she was either very upset, or very horny. Though the very horny part only came up a few times during their makeout sessions and then she'd stop him.

"Cam." She whispered, breaking him away from his thoughts. "What are you waiting for?" And with that, he leaned in, capturing her bottom lip with his, he pulled on it, and waited for her to kiss him back, which she did, pressing her lips against his. They kissed harder and deeper, fighting for dominance, as their bodies started to react, hers moving against his, and his thrusting against hers. She moaned against his mouth and instantly he felt himself become more aroused.

She broke the heated kiss a few minutes later and leaned her forehead against his, breathing heavily, as he too tried to catch his breath.

"Truth or dare," She breathed looking at him and licking her lower lip.

"Damn Maya," He groaned once he saw her do that. "Uh, dare."

"I dare you to go in the backseat with me." She said a few minutes later and he nodded. She climbed to the back—which she later realized was a little uncomfortable—and lay down. He came a few moments later, lying on top of her, his elbows on either side of her, so he didn't crush her.

Okay, Maya thought. This is the moment. What the hell did Tori and the magazine teach me? Thinking back, she remembered something the magazine had told her, but wasn't down to massage him at that moment. While she was thinking, she kicked off her flipflops and brought her knees up best she could with Cam on top of her.

_Slowly start to kiss him and then let your hand trail down his chest slowly until you reach his the top of his pants. Then put your hand in (or unbutton if necessary) and make him feel good. _

Right, she could totally do that, right?

Yeah. She could.

She leaned up to kiss him, starting out slow and soft, her hair in her hands, and after a few minutes, after it started to get more heated, she went lower, her hand trailing down until she reached the waistband of his sweats. His body moved at just that simple contact, but she didn't stop. She dipped her hand in and touched him outside of his boxers.

"Maya?" He murmured against her lips. She wasn't sure what to think of that, so she ignored it. "Maya?" He said again and she looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "You don't have to—" He began but was cut off when she squeezed his length. "Seriously you don't—" She did it again and he shut up when she kissed him.

"You were saying?" She giggled and he rolled his eyes, as her hand then went past the waistband of his boxers, and _now_ she was touching him for _real_. He was hot and heavy and she felt a tingle in between her legs. She suppressed a moan, and started to stroke him causing his body to jerk, and his mouth to leave hers.

"F—faster." He panted against the side of her face and she nodded, doing as he said, moving her hand faster and faster, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. She stopped after a few minutes and he looked at her, confused. Instead of answering him, she just took her hand out and then pushed his sweats and boxers down to just above his knees, and then reached down to take off her shorts and underwear, only going just slightly down her thighs. She positioned his head at her entrance and rubbed him against her.

"Maya we don't have a condom." He breathed and she nodded.

"I know…" She rubbed him against her harder and let out a moan. "We're not having sex."

"Oh-okay." He managed to say and then kissed her, breaking away when she started to move her hand on him again.

He moved his right hand from next to her and put all his weight on his left hand so he could reach down and touch her. She moaned and let him go as he put one finger inside of her, moving it in and out, soon adding another one.

"Caaaam." She moaned his name (he liked how it sounded instead of when she whined it) and put her arms around his neck, kissing him as he went in deeper and started to rub her. He kept this up for a few minutes, and then she felt herself starting to get closer. "I-I'm almost th-there." She moaned louder, her back arched and she let go, riding it out as he passionately kissed her.

After she was done, she breathed heavily looking at him. She smirked, "Your turn." And with that, she reached lower again and moved her hand, starting off at a fast pace.

"Maya." He moaned and his body jerked. "You keep that up I'm gonna be finished—" He didn't even get to finish his _sentence_. She kissed him so fiercely that his body jerked and he exploded all over her hand and her stomach (her tank top had ridden up during their activities), she kept kissing him until he was completely finished and then broke it, smiling at him as he caught his breath, smiling at her.

"That was intense." She whispered, and he nodded.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her and she looked at him confused, then remembered the game they'd been playing before.

"Truth."

"Would you do that again?"

She softly kissed him, "Hell yeah." She responded pulling away. "I just can't believe that happened _now_."

"You're telling me, I'm happy it did though, that was intense, and amazing." He sweetly kissed her and she smiled, thanking god and whoever was looking out for her that she'd been blessed with such an amazingly sweet boyfriend. She also couldn't help how hot he looked in his white wife beater, sweats, letterman jacket and boy flip flops.

She couldn't wait to tell Tori what happened.

Did that make her seem strange? Ah she didn't care anymore.

She laughed when she felt him brush against her still sensitive body. And though she wanted to do it again, she was exhausted and knew she probably needed to go home. "We should probably get cleaned up and dressed or something."

He nodded, "I agree." And sat up to pull his pants up while Maya grabbed a tissue and cleaned her hand and stomach, before pulling her shorts up and looking up at her boyfriend. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body. She smiled and put her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes and cuddled into him more.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered and he agreed.

"I don't either." She turned around and cuddled into him more again, her nose brushing against his cheek, and found she was much more comfortable that way. She closed her eyes again, and just let out a contented sigh as his hand tightly held hers.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair.

It took a few minutes, but she soon responded, "I love you, Cam." And with that, she fell asleep, letting the exhaustion take over her entire body and into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A loud ringing woke her up, and she groaned, trying to ignore it, but it became louder and more annoying. She picked it up and through her drowsy, blurry vision she read the caller ID which just said Tori. She ignored it and then looked at the time, her eye widened and suddenly she was more awake than she was a moment before.

**1:15am. **

She was _so _dead. Her phone went off again, and she checked the message.

_**Call me when you can. **_– Tori

Okay, so it wasn't a major life crisis, but she _did _miss her curfew. But then she relaxed when she realized her parents weren't ones to really care where she and her sister were half the time, so she was safe. Cam's host parents on the other hand were a different story, they actually cared about his well-being, something he was jealous for, since they weren't even his parents and they cared more about him than her _actual _parents did.

"Cam!" She whispered, and he opened his eyes, but closed them a few minutes afterwards. "Cam!" She said louder, "wake up! It's past our curfews!"

"What?" He said and sat up, looking at her. His neck was hurting him, but he didn't really mind that. She showed him the time on her phone and he grabbed it. "Oh, shit." He quickly looked for his phone which was in the cupholder in the front and grabbed it seeing he had a few missed calls from his host parents and then a text from Dallas.

_**Dude, I just covered your ass. Have fun with your girl. **__–_ Dallas

He owed Dallas and _huge_. He quickly sent him a text back, and looked at Maya. "We're good, Dallas covered for me."

"Huh, well aren't you lucky then." She leaned in closer to him, "You can stay here all night with me."

"You know, I'd really enjoy that. But we should probably get you home."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You know my parents don't care. They never did and they never will." She looked away but he put his finger underneath her chin and made her face him.

"You'll always have me," He leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well, tomorrow—or really later today—is Saturday, so why don't we just stay here?" She asked, "Sleep in your car?"

"You really want to do that? Wouldn't you freeze?" He teased his hands going to her bare, smooth, tan legs. She felt a shiver go down her spine and nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll keep me warm." She whispered, and lay her head on his chest as he lay down, and pulled her closer.

He kissed the side of her head as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, "You are right about that."

* * *

"So… what happened last night? Why didn't you answer my call?" Tori asked as they sat down at the coffee shop down the street from Degrassi.

Maya looked down a moment before looking back up at her best friend, "I spent the night with Cam." She mumbled, but since it was so loud, she knew Tori didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I spent the night with Cam! There you happy?" She looked away again, embarrassed.

"Oh my god." Tori had a huge smile on her face. "Did you guys—" Maya quickly reached over and put her hand over Tori's mouth as a group of students from their school walked passed them. She just smiled at them and then looked at Tori.

"Shh! I don't want the whole school knowing about my status as a virgin."

Tori nodded and Maya took her hand off. "So what happened?"

"We moved on to the next step, if that's what you're wondering. The one before the big one."

"You gave him a blow job?"

Maya face palmed. "No. Ew. Gross. I would never do that."

"Though you wouldn't mind Cam doing it to you, right?"

"Why am I even talking to you right now?" Maya bit her lip, "Look, we _both _want to go to the next step, we just haven't gotten there yet. But I think we will soon. I mean… I spent the night with him in his car."

"That's true love right there," Tori commented, Maya gave her an exasperated look. "When do you hang out with him again?"

Maya shrugged, "Probably tonight if his hockey practice doesn't run too late." Tori looked doubtful. "I'm not going to back out of this. I do want this."

"I know… it's just…" Tori grinned, "I have _so _much to teach you, and luckily for you, Zig's off skateboarding all day, so you have me all to yourself until your boyfriend calls you and tells you he wants to do dirty things with you."

Maya made a face again. "Please don't do that."

Tori laughed, "Do what?"

"Don't act all innocent. I really don't want to imagine what you imagine when you say Cam's gonna talk dirty to me or do dirty things to me."

"Don't be such a priss." Tori waved her hand in the air. "Okay so since the service is seriously sucking today, you and I are going to go to the mall instead."

"What? Why?"

"Because we have to get you looking _sexy _for Cam." Tori winked at her and Maya groaned.

What did she just get herself into?

* * *

"I am so exhausted!" Maya complained, carrying what she felt like was about a million bags into her room, the door slamming against the wall when she opened it. She dropped them all by her desk and the flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Seriously, I'm sore."

"Yes, but you will be sore in a completely different away again later on." Tori reminded her. "Now, first things first, you have to… do something with your hair."

Maya sat up, pulling her hair off her shoulder. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Don't look so offended, I mean that in a good way. Let's…" She thought for a moment, before a grin spread across her face as she made the decision. "Curl it."

"Curl it." Maya repeated. "You want me to curl it?"

Tori nodded.

"Fine, you do it then. Knowing me I'll fuck it up." Maya sighed, and got up the bed, going into the bathroom, she came back with the curling iron she and Katie shared, and sat down in front of her vanity. She leaned forward and plugged it in. "Alright, I'm ready."

"I promise you Maya, once we're done here, you're going to look _hot. _Cheesy won't know what hit him."

"Yeah, that's what you said about the beauty pageant remember?" Maya reminded her. "He didn't like that too much."

"Yeah, well this time he will. Promise."

Maya was just taking her word for it.

* * *

Two hours later, Tori was done. Maya had to admit even _she _looked hot. Her hair was perfect, only she'd added an Indian headband to make her hair look a bit more... well, _her._ Her make-up was light, and since she'd recently gotten contacts, she didn't need to wear her glasses anymore.

She was wearing a bandeau and a flowing shirt that was slit in the front, showing off her toned stomach and amazing tan she'd gotten over the summer. She also wore shorts and ankle high boots that were about two inches high with the heel. Since it was still warm out, she didn't really need a jacket, but took her black leather one just in case.

"So, how do I look?" Maya turned around and Tori clapped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You look amazing. I am so proud of us." She mockingly gave Maya a high five who just rolled her eyes in return.

Maya's phone went off, and her eyes widened. "Okay, he said he'll be here in like ten minutes. He just needs to change." She put her hands in her hair, and started to pace back and forth, suddenly nervous. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Maya don't worry, you'll be fine." Tori assured her. She handed Maya her new black bag that held everything she basically needed in it for the night. "You have protection, you'll be okay."

"Protection?" They both heard, and Maya froze her eyes wide as she turned around to see Katie standing behind her. "What do you need protection for? Oh god Maya, don't tell me you—"

"Get out, Katie!" Maya yelled at her, "this is none of your business!"

Katie looked her over, "You look hot, where are you going? To a club?"

"No. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend." Maya responded. "He'll be here any minute, so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait." Katie stopped her. "Are you guys planning to have sex?"

What was she like an open book or something?

"That's not any of your business," Maya looked away.

"Just curious, how did you know that?" Tori asked her, and Katie just laughed.

"Because, she looks hot, and completely unliked herself. She's wearing heels, which I can honestly say I've never seen before, and her hair is actually done. So you know there's something going on there, and she's wearing make-up. All the signs are there."

"Good detective work, Sherlock. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Nuh-uh." Katie looked amused. "I want to give you some advice."

"Oh for the love of god, I don't need advice from everyone!" Maya threw her hands up exasperated, before turning to Tori. "No offense."

Tori put her hand up, shaking her head. "None taken."

Katie ignored her, however, and just put her arm around her neck, "Alright, baby sis. Here's what you need to know. When you have sex with someone, you need to be protected."

"No shit, I have condoms, and I've been on the pill for about two months now."

"Huh, this is news to me." Katie looked away, but before she could say anything, a knock came onto the door, and they looked over to see Drew was standing there.

"Since when are you friends with Drew?" Tori asked.

"Since I got over all that bullshit awhile ago," Katie responded.

"Huh, news to me." Maya mocked her, and Katie rolled her eyes.

"You can come in," She said, "I'm just giving Maya here the sex talk."

"The what now?" Drew blinked his eyes.

"She's going to go have sex with her boyfriend." Tori answered, and Maya gave her a _look_. "What it's not like he's going to tell the whole school, he doesn't even go there anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell anybody, just you know, be careful. Oh and if you guys try any other—"

"Okay! Okay!" Maya abruptly pulled away from Katie. "I am _not _going to do anything other than the standard normal position and I'm not giving him a blow job!" She stomped her foot causing Katie and Drew to laugh while Tori just giggled. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!" She put her head in her hands.

"Okay, look. How far have you gotten?" Drew asked and she bit her lip, looking up.

"He fingered me and I gave him a handjob."

"Okay, so second base."

She couldn't believe she was really doing this.

"So, now you just have to get in the moment," Drew responded, "But that shouldn't be too hard. Pun intended."

"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke." Maya held her stomach as her body shuddered involuntarily. "I'm taking advice from the man slut of Degrassi right now. This is what it's really come down to, isn't it?"

"Hey, hey." Drew chided her. "I've changed my ways. I'm engaged now, if you remember correctly."

Maya eyed him warily, "I somehow doubt that. I did remember, but I just chose to forget it."

Katie laughed and Drew just rolled his eyes. "Whatevz, Mini Matlin."

Maya made a face. He used to call her that when he was dating Katie, and she'd always hated the nickname. It made her want to punch someone every time she heard it. But now that they had formed a brother-sister relationship, she knew he just did it purposely to piss her off.

Her phone went off then, and she saw a text from Cam saying he was waiting outside for her. "Okay, sluts. I got to go. Cam's here."

"Be careful!" Katie called, "Don't forget the condom!"

"I'll walk out with you," Tori said, quickly grabbing her things she rushed after Maya who was trying to get out of that house as fast as she possibly could. They went outside and Maya locked the front door before turning to her best friend.

"Thanks for everything, you know the makeover and all that."

Tori smiled, "No problem. Call me later or tomorrow, whatever. I want deets!"

Maya waved her hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." She teased, as Tori walked away from her, sticking her tongue out. She saw Cam's car and immediately went over to it, getting in the front seat, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Wow, you look great," He said and she smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," And it was true. He had changed into a dark purple v-neck, a leather jacket and skinny jeans. One his feet were his favorite pair of chucks. She bit her lip, ready to just take him then and there. "So where should we go tonight?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm kind of in the mood for steak."

She grinned, "Then Superstar, let's get you some steak." And with one last kiss, he pulled away from the curb and drove off towards the steakhouse.

* * *

Okay, Maya thought. Just stay calm, you can do this.

She smiled at Cam across the table and he smiled back at her. They ordered their food and he reached across the table to take her hand.

"This is nice," Maya commented, looking around, she realized her leg was shaking and stopped it. She looked up at Cam and gave him another smile.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Cam nodded.

"How was hockey practice?" She asked, realizing that she was talking to her boyfriend like it was like their very first date or something. Though the one they went on was _much, much _better, she still felt like it was a re-do with how awkward she was being about everything.

"It was fine, Dallas made us skate our asses off."

"That's not new." Maya rolled her eyes. "He's such an ass sometimes."

"Tell me about it." He waved his hand in the air, "Anyway, let's just enjoy tonight, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Maya smiled and then got out of her seat. Cam sat back and she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him towards her and kissed him, giggling when he put his hands on her back to keep her there, which really just ended up tickling her and causing her to fall back a bit. After she calmed down, she kissed him again, and he kissed her back, pressing his lips against hers harder, deepening it.

"Ahem." They heard someone clear their throat and Cam broke apart from her to look up with her. "Uhm, sorry. Your food is here." She quickly and hurriedly put it down and then quickly walked away. Cam looked at Maya who was trying not to laugh, but once he did, she burst into laughter. She gave him another quick kiss and then tried to go back to her seat, but Cam stopped her. She looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Just sit here," He said, he looked behind her at the wall, "You can just lean against that or something."

She shrugged, "Okay, but it's going to be kind of hard to eat my food you know."

Cam looked at her food and then back at her. He put it directly next to his, and handed her a fork. "There, now you wont have any problems."

"Smartass," Maya mumbled, but laughed when he nudged her.

They started to eat their food and talk and laugh about random things, until they finished and Cam paid for it. They then walked out of the restaurant, stopping just outside the door when Cam just pulled her towards him and kissed her. They broke apart to see their waitress give them a flustered look and then walk away. Maya hid her head in Cam's chest, and groaned, shaking her head.

Cam put his arm around her and led her outside while Maya lifted her head and looked at him, "Why do we always get ourselves in those awkward situations? That was like the third time!"

Cam laughed, "You worry too much."

"Hmmph." She responded as Cam handed his ticket to the valet, and gave him money. She suddenly felt cold, having left her jacket in the car, and rubbed her arm to try and keep warm.

"Aw, you're cold." Cam said and took off his leather jacket, putting it on her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that." She turned towards him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But thanks." He smiled at her and put his hands on her waist, kissing her again.

"You're welcome." He looked up then and noticed his car was there, "Let's go inside and get you warm again."

"Wait, Cam." She bit her lip, putting her hand on his arm to stop him from going further. She had _no _idea what the hell she was doing, but with all the magazine reading and advice from Tori, Zig, Tristan, unfortunately Katie, and to her surprise, Drew, she felt like she could somewhat figure it out. So she went on her tiptoes and leaned in close towards his ear.

_Whisper something in his ear, guaranteed your guy will go crazy_.

Thank you, Cosmopolitan. She thought and then whispered in his ear, "I want to warm up a different way." And then she bit her lip, leaning back to look at the look on his face. And what she got, made her _very _happy. He abruptly kissed her, and kissed her hard. Then he broke it, and without a word, walked to the other side of his car, helping her inside, before he got inside himself and took off.

"Whoa!" Maya laughed, reaching over, she turned up the radio which was playing one of her favorite songs, _Teenage Wastland_ by The Who. She wasn't really sure if that was the title, but that's what she called it her whole life and was sticking to it. She pumped his fists in the air and rolled down the window letting out a loud, "_It's only teenage wastlaaaand!_" Singing along with the song.

"Wow, Maya, didn't know you were _that _fearless." He teased, knowing full well she was in fact, pretty fearless. On their sort of second date, she'd got him to go onstage and sing karaoke, something he _never _thought in a million years he'd actually do. He had blocked everyone else that night and just focused on her. Singing up there with her made him feel something he never knew he could feel before, and he really liked it. It was all thanks to his wonderful and amazing girlfriend.

She looked at him, her the wind blowing her hair in her face, and he swore at that moment she couldn't have looked more beautiful. "What's there to fear?" She responded and he shrugged, realizing she did, indeed have a good point. So he rolled down his window and sang the same line along with her, both at the top of their lungs, _"It's only teenage wastelaaaand_!"

She laughed and then grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. They soon got to his house, Cam's car coming to a complete stop in front of it. She looked at the house for a moment and then looked back at him. He was looking at her and in that moment she knew what they were about to do was right. She was in love with him and he was in love with her.

They were perfect.

She got out of the car and he walked to the other side, taking her hand in his, they walked up to the front door, Cam unlocking it, and then went up the stairs to his room.

"No one's here?" Maya asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope, just us. They're gone until tomorrow night."

She smiled, and without warning pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him, "Good. Then I have you all to myself tonight." And with that, she bent her head down and kissed him. First it was slow and innocent, much like the kisses they shared in the beginning of their relationship, but it soon escalated into more, when Cam put his hands on her ass, and pushed her against him, causing her to let out something that sounded like it was in between a moan and a squeal. She broke the heated kiss a few minutes later, and breathed heavily looking at him. "I love you, Cam." She whispered, tracing her nail along his jaw. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Maya." He whispered back and sweetly kissed her. "Probably more than you think I do."

She shook her head, "I doubt it." And before he could argue anymore, she kissed him again, so hard, she could soon feel his reaction against her thigh. So she took the chance and started to grind her lower body against his.

He responded by flipping them so she was now on the bottom, her hair fanned out behind her as he broke the kiss and just looked at her, both panting and breathing heavily. She then put her hands underneath his shirt, and started to pull on it, before realizing he was still wearing his jacket as she'd given it back to him in the car so he wouldn't be cold and put her own back on. She started to push it off him as she sat up a bit and kissed him. He threw it down beside his bed, and then started to take off his shirt, throwing that beside his bed as well.

Maya gently pushed him off her, and he gave her a confused look before she sat up and took off her jacket, and then her shirt, laying back down, she pulled him on top of her and kissed him, biting down on his lip, causing him to moan.

She knew he _loved _when she did that. It always made him happy when she'd bite down on his lip, she didn't know why, but when he did it back to her once time when they were making out, she realized then what it was. He just loved the pleasure that came with it. Either that or he was secretly a vampire and loved biting people, but she doubted it was really for that reason.

Soon they had just their underwear and Maya's bandeau on, their making out getting more and more intense by the minute. Maya felt the familiar bubble in her stomach, going all the way down to in between her legs. She could feel Cam against her, and when he started to kiss her neck and touch her _there_, she arched her body against his, causing the lower parts of their bodies to brush and her to moan loudly in his ear.

"Fuck, Maya." He whispered, and she moaned again, but softer when he rubbed her.

Fuckfuck_fuck_. She thought as he pressed harder, rubbing outside her underwear.

He soon surprised her by moving her underwear to the side, and putting his finger inside her, which in turn caused her to cry out again. He put in another one and then started to move them in and out, rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod,_ohmyfuckinggod_." Maya breathed, unable to contain it any longer. She knew what was coming and moaned his name, her body shaking and exploding onto his fingers. He kissed her as she rode it out, causing the pleasure to be more intense, and finally she calmed down. "Shit." She breathed, laying back, her body still tingling. "That was amazing."

Cam smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. He didn't say anything, but she looked up at him, and without warning put her hand in his boxers and grabbed him. His body jerked and she just smirked at him, her hand moving up and down his length. She didn't realize how hard he could get until then. He'd been pretty hard before, but _this _time, it only took a few seconds.

"Maya… wait." He gently stopped her and she looked up at him. "How far do you want to go?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not giving you a blow job."

He laughed, "No, I know. You're not into that. Don't worry, I don't mean that."

She nodded and it was quiet. She bit her lip before looking at him. "I want to go as far as we can." She told him, looking into his eyes so he'd know she wasn't bluffing. He opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke before he could say anything. "Remember, we talked about it. I love you, Cam and I know you love me. _We're ready_."

If she saw his smile after that, she didn't seem to notice it, because she kissed him to let him know she really meant it. He was just happy she'd said '_we_' instead of just talking about herself.

He nodded his head, and ran his hand down her back, stopping at her ass for a moment, he let it trail down farther down her leg and put it around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they just continued to stay like that, making out and "accidently" grinding against each other.

But it wasn't long before Maya got impatient. She broke their heated kiss and moved away from him, pulling her bandeau off of her, she once again pressed her body against his, both moaning at the chest to chest contact, and breathing heavily.

Then she remembered something Tori and also _Cosmopolitan _had told her before actually doing _it_.

"Make sure you're wet enough, because other wise it'll hurt." Tori had reminded her that afternoon.

_It help to be wet down there, that way it'll seem easier and wont hurt as badly. To test this, while you're making out with your guy, let your hand trail down your body and then touch yourself, it'll not only please you, but your guy as well and get you really in the mood. Plus your guy will love it! _

Why she was thinking about her best friend and a magazine during a very intense and intimate moment with her boyfriend was beyond her, but she just went ahead and took off her underwear, throwing it off to the side somewhere. She then watched as Cam watched her seeming mesmerized, and reached down to touch herself, something going through her body once she did, and realized she was indeed wet enough.

She felt him twitch against her, and moved her hand away, going to the waistband of his boxers, she pulled them down and he kicked them all the way off.

"Cam?" She said, and he looked at her, but she held her hand up for a moment, and reached beside the bed where she found her bag was. Picking it up, she pulled out a square package, both knowing _full _well what it was. She smiled, "Ready?"

He gave her a loving and chaste kiss, "Only if you are," He told her.

She kissed him again. "I'm very ready." She told him, ripping it open she rolled it on, and then guided him to her entrance. This was it, Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders were _finally _going to lose their virginities to each other. That seemed more exciting in her head, then in reality.

He started to push in little by little, while Maya just took the pain. Her eyes watered, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Just look at me, okay?" Cam told her, "Don't take your eyes off of me." And with that, he took one of her hands in his, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing it. She squeezed him back and then he kissed her softly.

Then he was all the way inside, and then he started to move, starting out slow, but moving faster as Maya started to move with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening his thrusting.

"Faster, Cam." She said, her back arching as he kissed her hard on the mouth. She ripped her lips from his and breathily moaned his name in his ear. He smiled and kissed her again, causing her to feel a shiver go down her spine, the pressure starting to build. She knew what was coming next and cried out as he started to speed up again.

"Maya, I think I'm—" She nodded and _really _kissed him, her heels digging into his back as she pushed herself against him. He touched her spot and she came again, just as he exploded inside her, both of them riding it out until they were done.

Cam collapsed ontop of her, breathing into her neck as she panted, the realization that it was over hitting her.

She wasn't a virgin anymore.

A smile spread across her face as she thought of who she'd given it to, and moved her shoulder so that he looked up at her.

"I love you," She whispered and the softly pressed her mouth against his.

"I love you more," He whispered back and she shook her head, flipping them over, so that he was on his back, she grinned, her hands spread across his chest and she leaned in again, her lips an inch from his. "What?" He asked her, looking at her amused.

"I want to try a different position." She told him, her finger trailing down his chest, she watched as he closed his eyes, a smile on his face. "Ready for round two?"

"Our first time having sex and you want to do it again?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. She remembered the _Cosmopolitan _saying that it wasn't necessary, since she'd be very sore the next day, but she just decided to ignore it.

"I'm not listening to what the magazine, Tori, or Katie say." She told him and he looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry did you just say you read a magazine and took advice from your best friend and sister about this?"

"And Drew, but that's a whole other story."

Cam raised an eyebrow again.

She hid her face in his chest, embarrassed and he laughed, patting her back softly. "I didn't know what I was doing." She mumbled and he just laughed some more. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is." She lifted her head up and let out an annoyed 'hmmph' glaring at him. "But it's also something _you'd _totally do."

"Yeah you're right about that. But…" She looked at him, "What animal would you describe me as?"

He blinked, "Say again?"

"I mean… I read somewhere that after you have sex, you should ask your partner what animal they think you are."

"You read some weird shit Maya."

She playfully smacked him, "Just answer the question." She told him as he started to move his hand lower. He brought his legs up then so that her back was against them and she realized she was completely sitting on him. He started to move his hips, and she let out a moan, feeling him move inside of her... which she was curious to know when that had exactly happened, but didn't think of it, and just let him do whatever he was doing. He moved his legs down and she fell on top of him, her face an inch from his. He flipped the mover and she softly scratched his chest, letting out another moan when he moved out of her and then back in again.

"I'd say a cat." He finally responded. "Yeah, you're definitely a cat."

Then he kissed her and she couldn't respond or say what she was thinking.

She was too lost in the moment.

* * *

Her phone buzzing woke her up, and she looked at the caller ID, then at the time.

Tori really needed to stop calling her in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" She answered her voice raspy from sleep.

"How was it?"

She decided Tori was seriously way too cheerful in the wee hours of the morning.

"I'll tell you when I'm more conscious, goodnight Tori." She hung up and then her phone buzzed not even a moment later. She checked the message.

**From Tori**: you better tell me everything tomorrow at the Dot, bitch. I'm expecting you to be there at noon.

Oh great. She groaned again and Cam shifted beside her. She threw her phone on the ground and then lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to move." She told him and he nodded, surprising her since she thought he was asleep.

"Then don't." He said and she cuddled more into him, sleep taking over her entire body not too long afterwards.

* * *

"Finally!"

Maya looked up to see Tori was sitting at a table with Zig and Tristan. She walked in, her hand tightly held in Cam's, and took a seat cross from them, pulling Cam with her.

"Details, Missy." Tristan told her and she looked at Cam, and then at Zig.

Thankfully, they got the hint. Cam kissed the side of her head, and then motioned to Zig to follow him. She smiled up at him and then looked at her two best friends.

"You guys are fucking crazy." She said, and rubbed her eyes.

"Details, Maya!" Tori excitedly demanded.

She stared at her a moment before shaking her head, "No… I don't think so."

"Repeat?" Tori and Tristan said at the same time and Maya just laughed.

"It's a private moment that I shared with my boyfriend. I don't want to talk about it in public. But I will tell you this… it was amazing." She had a dreamy look on her face and Tori shared a look with Tristan.

"So it was perfect?" Tori asked and Maya nodded.

"Everything about it was just…the date, and then we went to his house and… yeah." She looked down embarrassed. "He's just amazing in general, you know?" She asked, looking up and her two friends nodded.

"We know." Tori answered as she looked up and noticed Cam had returned, two to go cups of coffee she assumed in his hands. Zig sat down beside Tori, and Cam sat next to her. He put her cup in front of her and she gratefully took it with one hand, the other, she intertwined their fingers, and squeezed it as he squeezed it back and then they turned back to their friends to talk about nothing and everything at the same time.

Life was perfect.

* * *

"So I hear you're not a virgin anymore, way to go sis." Maya looked up and noticed Katie standing above her. She took a seat next to her and Maya looked around confused.

"Why are you in my French class?"

Katie pointedly looked behind her. Maya saw the girls who were bragging about their virginity statuses a few days before, gaping at her.

"You're welcome." Katie said, and then got up, Cam soon taking her place. Maya blinked, still very confused.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked and Cam looked behind him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not a clue, but…" He winked at her and with a smile, leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

She smiled, and then looking at the girls again, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeper, before breaking it and leaning her forehead against his. "I love you, Cam."

He just shook his head and laughed at her as she brought her hand up, and gave the girls the fingers.

"In their face," She whispered, looking at him and he nodded kissing her again.

"Yeah, you sure told them."

"Don't be such an ass, Cheesy." She playfully smacked him and then he started to tickle her. She squealed with laughter.

"Hey, what does that magazine say about that?" He asked, stopping suddenly and she looked at him.

"About what?"

"About a boyfriend who tickles you."

She smiled, "It says that he wants to have sex with you and will find any way to touch you and get that point across."

"The magazines are right then." He told her and took her hand, motioning with her to follow him. "Come on, we've got time."

Shaking her head and laughing, she gathered her things together and followed him.

He was right. They did have time.

They had all the time in the world. And nothing was ever going to get in the way of their relationship.

She had a feeling they'd be together forever.

A smile spread across her face at the thought of it.

She wouldn't have had it any other way. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect first time… the perfect everything.

No magazine or Tori or Katie or Drew could _ever _tell her anything different.

As Cam pulled her into a supply closet and started kissing her, she realized then that this is what she wanted.

From now on, it was time she take her _own _advice.

She was going to live and stay in the moment from that moment forward.

* * *

**I did my best. Obviously magazines don't really give _that _kind of advice. Or they do, I don't know. It's whatever. The end was cheesy, but since Cam's name is Cheesy... why not? **


End file.
